My True Destiny
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Willow decides to do a spell to find out what her destiny is. Let's just say it wasn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: The only thing that belongs to be is the plot. The rest belongs to Joss Whedon and crew.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Season 7 of BtVS. It's mostly AU. You don't need to have seen everything. As long as you know who the main characters are, you're fine.  
  
A/N: Angel is Spike's Sire.  
  
Feedback: Please! I crave it like coffee! *****  
  
Willow looked around her hotel room. 'Is this really how my life was supposed to turn out? Was this all that I was meant to do? Call all the slayers, train them, be a Wiccan, and let people leave? Is that all I'm good for? Every one leaves me. Oz left me. Tara left me. Kennedy left me. Spike left me. No. Spike was never mine to begin with. He was Buffy's. He always would be Buffy's.' Willow looked around the room her eyes landing on the circle she had drawn on the floor. 'This spell should show me what I was meant to have, or will have... I'm really not sure...' She walked to the center of the circle and sat down. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she grabbed her mix of herbs and began to chant. ***** Willow groggily woke up. 'What happened?' She asked herself sitting up. 'Did the spell work?' She looked around. 'This is definitely not my hotel room.' She was sitting on a large four-poster bed with white silk sheets. She was wearing a flowing white dress. She felt nauseous but wasn't sure why. She looked to her left. There was a large open window with white curtains billowing in the spring breeze.  
  
Suddenly a little girl no older than three with long red hair and blue eyes burst into the room. Seeing that Willow was awake, she twirled around in her pink dress and ran straight at Willow. "Mummy!" She cried jumping up on the bed to sit next to Willow throwing her arms around Willow's neck. "Daddy said we couldn't wake you up."  
  
"Listen little girl, I don't know who you are." Willow began starting to feel nervous. 'Okay, something definitely went wrong here.'  
  
A little boy ran into the room. He looked just like the little girl except that he was a boy and his hair was a dark auburn color. He stopped, looked at the little girl and turned and stepped back out into the hallway. "Daddy! Jen woke up Mummy!" He yelled.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Jen jumped off the bed and ran to stand next to the boy just as Spike ran into the room. "Jen, what did I tell you." Spike said threatingly.  
  
"I didn't wake her up, Daddy. Willie just said that I did." She stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"You did wake her up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked softly from across the room causing the children to stop bickering. Spike had a strange look in his eyes when she said his name.  
  
"Yes, luv?" He asked walking to her side and taking her hands in both of his own.  
  
"They didn't wake me up." Willow said softly. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew there were some important things going on that she was over looking. "Spike-" She began but was stopped by Spike who dropped her hands and turned to the children. "Willie, Jen, go get Grandpa."  
  
They started out the door, but stopped. "Grandpa Giles?" Willie asked turning around.  
  
"Yes, go tell him your mummy woke up."  
  
"Okay." Willie said grabbing Jen's hand as they walked towards the door. Willow swore she heard Jen whisper, "Why is Mummy calling Daddy Spike?" Willie shrugged and they continued out the door.  
  
Spike followed them, closing the door behind them after they left. Then he turned to Willow. "Alright, Red, they're gone, what's going on?" He asked her his blue eyes full of concern.  
  
"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Willow asked looking down at her hands. There was so much to digest. This world was so different from her own. The spell didn't work like it was supposed to Willow knew that much, but everything else was fuzzy. Plus, she was still feeling nauseous.  
  
Spike sat on the bed facing Willow and took her hands in his again. "Willow." He said in a your-not-fooling-me-voice.  
  
Willow looked up at Spike. Something was bugging her about the situation but she couldn't think of what. The obvious 'he died for Buffy, why is he looking at me like he's in love with me?' was going through her head. But 'this feels so right, like this happens all the time' was also running through Willow's head. "I did a spell, and it went wrong." She admitted hanging her head again. He lifted her chin. "Willow you know your not supposed to do magic when-"  
  
Willow stopped him mid-lecture and looked at her hand at the large gold and diamond wedding band that was sparkling in the sun. "We're married?" Willow asked randomly.  
  
Spike looked at Willow confused. "Baby, we've been married for four years."  
  
"And you're alive." She stated shocked realizing that he was in sunlight and not burning.  
  
"For six years."  
  
"And those are our kids?"  
  
"Willow." He said stopping her. "What kind of spell did you do? You know very well that you're not supposed to do spells while you're pregnant, and yet you were comatose for nearly three days."  
  
"Pregnant?" Willow looked down at her very pregnant stomach. 'Why didn't I notice that right away? It explains why I feel so damn nauseous.'  
  
"You have been for seven months. Willow?" He asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"I can't remember." Willow sobbed. Spike gathered Willow awkwardly into his arms. Willow laid her head on his chest and sobbed. Spike rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words. 'Why does this feel so right?' Willow asked herself. In Spike's arms she felt whole and she never wanted to leave his embrace and lose this feeling. "Everything feels all woozy and fuzzy." Willow explained. "Like I woke up from a dream, but I can't remember anything, but what was in the dream."  
  
"What was the dream about?" Spike asked soothingly.  
  
"It's getting fuzzy, but it didn't feel right there. Things were the same, but they were different. You died." Willow softly said. "You died, and for some reason I felt like I died to." Willow admitted more to herself than to Spike.  
  
Before Spike could respond Giles burst into the room. "William, what's going on? The children said something about Willow acting like Auntie Drusilla. When did they see Drusilla?" Giles asked, but stopped when he saw Willow. "Willow, my dear, you're awake, who are you feeling?"  
  
"She lost her memory." Spike informed Giles.  
  
"Spike." Willow whined. 'How could he just openly tell Giles what she had just confided to him.  
  
"Spell?" Giles asked ignoring Willow's whine.  
  
"Yes." Spike ground out and Willow could tell he was angry.  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow said burying her head into Spike's shoulder again.  
  
"Shh, baby, it's okay."  
  
"But Spike-"  
  
"Dear Lord." Giles said with a sharp intake of air.  
  
Spike looked up at Giles. "Like I said, Dad, she lost her memory."  
  
"An effect of unknowingly opening an alternate dimension?" Giles asked Spike.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I'll call a research session. I'll tell them what's going on." Giles began to leave.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Spike called after Giles, who turned, smiled, and then went on his way.  
  
Spike looked down at Willow who was deep in thought. 'Why did Spike call Giles 'Dad?' I mean there was the time when Spike was Randy, when they all lost their memories and he thought Giles was his dad, but that wouldn't make sense here... They both look younger too... Spike looks more like he's in his early twenties, than the late twenty-eight-ishness he normally looks like.  
  
"Baby, you're thinking too loud." Spike commented interrupting Willow's thoughts.  
  
"Sorry." Willow looked up at him sheepishly. "I just feel bad making Giles and them do all the research while I just sit up here.  
  
"Willow, you're due any day now. You're not allowed any type of stress." Spike kissed the top of Willow's head. She sighed. "Can we at least go down to where they're researching? I can't sit up here doing nothing."  
  
"Sure thing, pet, we can go down to the sun room." Spike helped Willow to the floor and then stood up, and took her arm, leading her out of the room. Spike guided Willow through the long hallway. "Where are we?" She asked softly.  
  
"The mansion." He answered automatically.  
  
Willow understood why he answered so quickly. He was used to going through Drusilla's sane and insane moments. Suddenly Willow stopped as something came over her. Spike stopped as well and looked at him. "I'm not turning into Drusilla, William." Willow said as though she was reading Spike's mind. She wasn't thinking the words, they just came out. "Don't worry, baby. I am not her and never will be. This is just an effect of the spell, I hope. Once they figure out what's wrong, everything will go back to normal. You are not going to have to live that life again." Without thinking Willow kissed Spike softly on the lips, starting to pull away, but stopping when he deepened the kiss. As quickly as her bout of sanity came, it faded and Willow pulled away, quickly, and took a step backwards.  
  
"Sorry, I... Don't know what' happening... I just... It felt so right..." Willow babbled incoherently.  
  
'This is killing her.' Spike thought to himself. 'Being here, but not knowing what's going on.' Spike pulled her into his arms again. "Shh, Luv," Spike said as Willow rested her head against his chest. "You are not going to turn into Dru. Dad will work his magic, and everything will be fine." Willow nodded still wondering why Spike kept calling Giles 'Dad' but too afraid to ask.  
  
Once again, Spike led her down the hall. Stopping when they came to the stairs. "Just, Dad, Faith, and the kids. Think you can handle it?" Spike asked as he looked down into the sunroom. Willow nodded mutely. And unknowingly wrapped her arm around Spike's waist as he helped her waddle down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, a five-year-old boy with spiked brown hair greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Will!" He said enthusiastically, hugging Spike around the middle. "Mom made lunch. She says you need to eat before there's nothing left except skin and bones." The little boy turned to Willow. "Hi, Sissy Willow." He said almost shyly and then ran over to where Willie and Jen were playing with Faith.  
  
"Who was that?" Willow asked softly.  
  
"My brother Travis."  
  
Willow nodded, and then looked in wonder as Jenny Calendar walked out of the kitchen, and placed a tray on the table, Giles was sitting at.  
  
"Miss Calendar?" Willow breathed. 'She was dead, but then again, so was Spike.'  
  
"Willow, dear, how many times must I asked you to call me Jenny, or at least Mom, so little Jenny doesn't get confused." Jenny smiled and hugged Willow. Then she turned to face Spike. "William, you haven't eaten in three days. Willow's awake. That means you must eat." She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, Mother." He responded almost automatically, and rolled his eyes. "I saw that." Jenny Giles said turning away. Willow giggled, still not entirely sure of what was going on, but not really minding any more.  
  
Spike led Willow to a couch near the table and helped her sit down. Then he walked to the table and grabbed two sandwiches off the tray his mother had set on the table, handing one to Willow and biting into the other one. Jenny Giles nodded in approval causing Willow to laugh again.  
  
Just then Travis ran back into the room. "Will." He said tugging on Spike's hand. "Auntie Faith is letting Jen and Willie sp-sp-fight again."  
  
"If she's watching them, it's okay, Travis."  
  
"But she's letting them uses stakes."  
  
"Faith!" Spike yelled letting Travis lead him to where Faith was. "How many times have I asked you not to do that!" He said using his 'father' voice again.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You would think they were brother and sister." Giles mumbled. Jenny and Willow both laughed.  
  
Minutes later, Faith came into the sunroom, looking pissed off, but happy at the same time. She was carrying a box. "Red, babe, you're awake." She set the box next to Willow. She gave Willow a small hug then stood up. "I took out your memory box. Hope it helps. Now, I gotta go teach that husband of yours the really way to teach the kids to spar." Faith gave Willow a wink and then went off in the direction Spike had gone in.  
  
Willow thought it was weird that no one cared if the children spared or not. Then, again, it was the hell mouth and stranger things have happened. She opened the box Faith had given her. Sitting at the top was her senior yearbook. She lifted it out, running her fingers over the numbers 1999. She set it down next to her.  
  
She went back to the box. Now, a folded piece of paper sat at the top. Willow pulled it out and unfolded it. Elegant writing filled the page. "Willow, my love," She read. "You are the pure essence of beauty. You are the sun of the evening. You light up even the darkness of night. Dearest Red, we will meet again when day and night meet." Willow dropped the note. It wasn't signed, but she knew with out a doubt who it was from.  
  
She looked over at Spike who had just entered the sunroom. Over one shoulder hung Will; Jen was swung over the other. He was teetering drunkenly while the children laughed. Giles looked up from his book. "William, do you realize how dangerous that is? I'm not trying to tell you how be a father, just put them down now!" Giles practically yelled at Spike. The children stopped giggling.  
  
"Fine, Dad." He smirked and dropped both children into Giles's lap.  
  
"William!" Giles roared, as Spike ran off both children following him giggling.  
  
Willow looked back at the note, suddenly remembering. ***** *Six years ago*  
  
IWillow stared out at the dance floor as Xander 'danced.' Honestly it looked more like the snoopy dance, but Willow was enthralled nevertheless. 'Sigh. Doesn't he know what he's doing to me?' Willow couldn't wait for Buffy to get here. She wanted anything to distract her from longing after what was not hers.  
  
Just then, the most beautiful creature Willow had ever seen walked into the Bronze. He had slicked back bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and very high cheekbones. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather duster. All thoughts of Xander were gone. Willow couldn't take her eyes off of this mystery guy.  
  
As Spike walked into the Bronze, looking at all his dinner options. 'Hmm... Too old. Too fat... Too skinny... Too ugly.' Suddenly his eyes landed on a teenage girl who looked to be about 17. She had flaming red hair. She was dressed in some fuzzy material. 'I can over look that though. Bloody 'ell. She looks like she's the one looking for dinner.' Spike stalked over to her.  
  
'Oh my God. He's coming over here.' Willow thought quickly turning away, pretending to watch the dance floor.  
  
"Hello, luv." Spike said cockily, placing a hand on Willow's shoulder. As soon as he touched her, a shock ran through his body and he quickly withdrew his hand. Willow spun around, also feeling the electric shock.  
  
'Bloody 'ell. What the fuck was that?' Spike stared at the girl.  
  
'Okay, that wasn't normal right?' Willow racked her brain for possible answers.  
  
'Cor, she's bloody gorgeous.'  
  
'He's so pretty.'  
  
All thoughts of killing the girl left Spike's mind. He only knew that he had to have this girl as his. "Would you like to dance, luv?" The invitation slipped from his lips.  
  
Willow took a small step back. "I don't know who you are." She said shyly looking at the floor.  
  
'Why is she making me act like such a poof?' "I'm Spike." He held out his hand.  
  
"Willow." She said taking his hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. She could feel the shock running through both of their hands, but neither said anything about it, nor removed their hand. All shy thoughts left Willow's head, and she knew that she could be who she wanted to be in front of him and no one would judge her. She didn't even blush as a slow song came on and he placed his hands on her waist. Willow just wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Slowly and sensually they moved together on the dance floor. All who were watching envied the couple wishing that they too could be loved like that.  
  
When the song ended, Spike pulled Willow into a dark corner of the club. An area Willow knew no one even dared go to. She felt odd, like she had known Spike forever and she somehow knew that he felt the same way.  
  
Spike pushed Willow against the wall, and faced her. "So beautiful." He mumbled as he kissed her. Willow opened her mouth in surprise, allowing Spike access to her mouth. Their tongues dueled, intertwining with each other. Willow moaned into Spike's mouth. She had never dreamed of being kissed like this before.  
  
Willow moaned again, intertwining her fingers in Spike's hair pulling him closer. The vague warning of VAMPIRE rang in her head, but she dismissed it, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. All coherent thoughts were pushed away the moment he kissed her.  
  
Spike suddenly pulled away from Willow and took a step back. 'Cor, so beautiful. And she's mine; only mine.'  
  
"Slayer's coming." He said stepping closer to her.  
  
"How'd you-"  
  
"Shh." Spike kissed Willow softly. "I'll be back for you soon. Wait for me." With that Spike disappeared into the darkness. Willow straightened out her clothes as best she could, and walked out into the club, still visibly disheveled.  
  
"Wills, are you-" Buffy began but stopped when Willow ignored her, and continued on, obviously in a trance.  
  
How Willow made it home in one piece she'll never know. When she reached her bedroom, she noticed that the lights were on and her sliding glass door was open. She walked over to her desk where a red rose lie next to a note. 'We will meet soon.' She repeated.  
  
She snapped out of her daze. 'How did Spike know where I lived? How did he get in? He's a vamp I could feel it. I know I didn't invite him in.' Too exhausted to think any more, Willow passed out onto her bed, naughty Spike dreams playing in her head. /I *End flashback* ***** Willow looked at the dropped note in shock. 'I'm starting to remember, that's good, right?' She hoped optimistically. Yet, deep inside of Willow there was this dread that she would remember something that she would be better off remembering to forget.  
  
She pulled an invitation out of the box. "You're invited to Parent-Teacher Night!" It read. 'Wow, why do I have an invitation to that catastrophe?' ***** *Six years ago (Two weeks later)*  
  
IWillow sat with Cordelia in the broom closet. 'What the hell does Spike think he's doing? The first guy who's interested in me now wants to kill my best friend and everyone else who happens to be in the way.'  
  
The door swung open, and Spike stood in its place. Cordelia began to tremble while Willow stood up uncertainly. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Cordelia chanted.  
  
"Out." Spike roared at Cordelia. She jumped up and practically ran out of the closet. Spike closed the door in her wake.  
  
"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Willow stuttered taking a step back.  
  
Spike smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing, Red?" He closed the distance between them grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up against him. Willow began to tremble in fear and in anticipation.  
  
He pulled her into a bruising kiss, nipping and licking her lips until she finally gave him admittance into her warm mouth. Spike pulled away as Willow began to tremble. 'Remember, mate, she's human; she needs air.' Spike coached himself.  
  
Spike leaned back in to resume the kiss, but abruptly pulled away.  
  
"What?" Willow asked somewhat confused.  
  
"Slayer." He growled, slipping into game face. Willow gasped. She had never seen Spike in his game face before. Seeing the look on her face, Spike began to change back, but Willow stopped him. "No, I like it." She said running her hands along the ridges on his face. Spike smiled. 'She's perfect.' "I'll be right back, w-"  
  
"Wait for you?" Willow cut him off. "Always." Spike kissed her softly.  
  
"I'll be back luv."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Always, luv. I would never leave you." With that he was gone.  
  
Willow sat back down trembling again. It wasn't that she was afraid that he'd kill Buffy. No, that didn't scare her. What scared her was that she didn't care if Buffy died or not. She was worried that Buffy would kill him. 'It's strange to think how easy it was to fall in love with a vampire.'/I *End Flashback* ***** Willow dropped the paper. 'What have I gotten myself into?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Karma: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story... Had a bit of writer's block. Here's the latest...  
  
*****  
  
"Kitten, how are you feeling?" Spike walked over to the couch and sat next to Willow.  
  
"I-I'm starting to remember." Willow stuttered not wanting to look Spike in the eyes.  
  
"That's wonderful, pet." Spike took Willow's face in his hands again. "I got you, pet don't worry."  
  
Willow looked up and saw that loving look in his eyes again. 'He loves me. He really does. It's weird. I gave up men and now when Spike looks at me like that, I- No. Bad Willow. You are not falling for Spike. You're gay. But, Spike-' Willow's thoughts were pushed back by Spike gently kissing her. 'No Willow. Bad Willow. Don't kiss him back. But it feels so right...' As he pulled away Willow's mind was still fighting with her emotions.  
  
"Don't worry, Willow, luv." Spike said leaning his forehead against hers. "I'll always protect you. You'll always be safe with me."  
  
"William, can you come here for a moment?" Giles asked from his spot at the table.  
  
"Sure, Dad." He turned to Willow. "I'll be right back." He kissed her softly on the forehead and then walked over to Giles.  
  
Willow sat back against the pillows thinking. 'I'll always protect you. You'll always be safe with me. Why does that sound so familiar?'  
  
*****  
  
* 6 Years Ago *  
  
Giles looked at the person asleep on his couch. He looked back at his watch. "Buffy should be here any minute now. Willow and Xander as well. Then we can research how a vampire can become human."  
  
Giles paced the length of his living room as the door swung open. "Giles? What's going on?" Buffy called as she came into his flat. She looked over at the couch. "Spike? What is Spike doing here? Giles?" She asked pulling out her stake and looking over at her watcher. "What the hell is a vampire doing in your apartment?" She asked moving to stake Spike.  
  
"He's human." He replied grimly s he took off his glasses and polished them.  
  
"What?" Buffy breathed.  
  
"He's human." Giles repeated again as he put his glasses back on.  
  
Buffy dropped her stake and turned to face her watcher. "Human?" She repeated wide-eyed. Before Giles could say anything else Xander and Willow raced into the apartment. Xander looked around the room, unaware of what the emergency was. Buffy raised her eyebrows at his Snoopy pajamas. "Uh, Xan?" She asked pointing to his outfit. He shrugged. "Willow wouldn't let me change." He explained.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow ran over to the couch and dropped to her knees. "Spike?" She breathed brushing her hand gently over his forehead. "He's alive." Willow stated in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Giles confirmed. "I found him on my steps twenty minutes ago." Willow nodded and looked back at Spike's still form.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked the red head, as she looked at her best friend's outfit. She had never seen Willow dressed like this before. Buffy's eyes traveled from her best friend's black mini skirt to the blood red halter and back down to the fishnet stockings that led to the black ankle boots.  
  
Willow caressed Spike's face one more time before looking up. "Yeah?" She asked softly.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked seriously. It was then that Xander and Giles noticed what the redhead had on.  
  
"Vamp Willow isn't back is she?" Xander asked nervously taking a step away from Willow.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "No. I was out." She replied and turned back to Spike.  
  
"How long?" Giles asked suddenly. Buffy and Xander became quiet.  
  
Willow looked up. "How long what, Giles?" She asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Don't play with me, Willow." Giles said dangerously as he roughly pulled Willow to her feet. "How long have you been seeing Spike?" He pointed towards the ex-vampire.  
  
If possible Willow's entire body became the same color as her hair. "Oh, that." She said pulling away from Giles.  
  
"Yes, that." He repeated still sounding and acting like Ripper.  
  
"Wait, what? Did we miss something here?" Buffy asked confused. "Willow's not dating Captain Peroxide. Right, Wills?" Xander asked hopefully.  
  
Willow blushed red and looked down at her feet. "Three months."  
  
"What?!?" Echoed through the room as Willow turned her attention back to the stirring Spike.  
  
"Red, what's going on?" Spike asked softly, still too weak to move.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, baby." Willow told him oblivious to the groans in the room. Spike however was not. "Da?" Spike asked looking over Willow's shoulder. Giles eyes grew large as he did the most obvious thing- he fainted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spike sat in the living room with Giles, who was nursing a cup of whisky, and Willow who had long ago fallen asleep against his shoulder. Buffy and Xander had left hours ago.  
  
"That's basically everythin', correct? 'Snot like you're hiding anythin' from me, right?" Spike looked at Giles cautiously.  
  
"Yes, William." Giles looked at Spike. 'William.' he amended. 'Spike is dead. Spike was one hundred and twenty seven years old. William is a sixteen year old boy.'  
  
William's head couldn't take all the information that had been crammed into it. He just couldn't take it. He had went to sleep in the eighteen hundreds, and awoke to find the twentieth century. 'According to Dad, I had run off with a vampire named Drusilla. I remember her vaguely. But not very well. All I remember was her beauty. He says I was in somewhat of a trance for nearly a hundred years, but I don't remember anything. Except Willow. I remember Willow, but then again she's hard to forget. I took her to ball the Cummins' held last week. Or did I?' Everything was unclear in William's head.  
  
Giles looked at William and sighed. 'He looks so lost. I can't tell him that in actuality he's my great grandfather. As far as he knows I am his father. And the longer he's here, the more he forgets about his vampiric life.' He watched William's head droop and rest gently on Willow's head.  
  
"Will." He said softly.  
  
William opened his eyes groggily and looked up at Giles. "Yes, Da?"  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep?" He gestured to the back of the apartment where the spare bedroom was. William nodded. "What about Willow?" He asked not wanting to leave her.  
  
"I'll take care of here. You have a lot to deal with." William nodded and started to get up, but was stopped by the now woken Willow. "William?" She asked, knowing well enough that he was no longer Spike, but he was still the same man she had fallen in love with. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed, love." He tried to move but Willow stood up, and grabbed his arm, successfully stopping him from moving. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Willow, I don't think that's a very good idea." Giles began, but Willow glared at Giles and waved him off. William looked at Giles questioningly. Giles nodded reluctantly in approval.  
  
"Goodnight, Dad." William said as he walked with his girlfriend down the hall, both too tired to walk on their own. Giles watched in amusement as the two teens tried to walk while hanging onto each other for support. He tried to hold back an amused chuckle as they crashed into a wall. He breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the guest bedroom, and closed the door.  
  
He began to walk down the hall himself when he heard his bedroom door open. "Rupert?" Jenny Calendar asked as she walked out of the bedroom dressed only in one of his tweed jackets.  
  
"Jenny." Giles breathed. He had completely forgotten she was here.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked as she read the expression on his face.  
  
"I think we have a lot to talk about." He led Jenny back into the bedroom and began to tell her what had happened in the last five hours.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Willow lay comfortably in William's arms, her head on his chest listening to something she had never heard before- his heartbeat.  
  
"Willow?" William asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" She lifted her head from his chest and turned to look at him.  
  
"You're not going ta leave me, are you?"  
  
"What?" She asked bewildered. "No. I love you, William. I will always love you. No matter what."  
  
"Even if I can't remember anything?"  
  
"So, that's what this is about." Willow said knowingly. "William, I got you. You're mine."  
  
She could see William smiling. "Really, pet?"  
  
She nodded. "Stop worrying, Will, I'll always protect you. You'll always be safe with me. I would never hurt you."  
  
"Glad to hear it, pet." William kissed Willow softly. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest once again. "Can we just lay like this tonight?" She asked William. "I feel safe and loved like this."  
  
"You are safe and loved with me, Willow. You'll always be."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*****  
  
Willow looked around the sunroom. 'I guess that's why he calls Giles his dad, as far as Spike- William- is concerned that is his dad.' Willow looked up in time to see Jen fly by her, literally. On a broomstick. "Jennifer Christina Giles!" Willow yelled standing up.  
  
Giles and Jenny both stopped what they were doing and looked at Willow. William looked at his wife. Willie and Travis stopped mid-run and tripped over each other. Willow could hear the broom clatter to the floor, and an audible "Ow!"  
  
"What's up?" Faith asked coming into the still room.  
  
"Faith, dear, why don't you take the children outside to play?" Jenny suggested.  
  
"Okay. Everything's Five-by-five, right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Just take them outside." Giles ordered.  
  
Faith grabbed Travis and Willy and took them outside while mumbling something that sounded to Giles like 'Fuckin' insane ex-watcher who thinks he's Hitler.'  
  
"Willow?" Jenny asked looking at the redhead.  
  
"Is everything spinning to you?" Willow asked as she blacked out. William caught her just before she hit the ground. "Find out which spell she did. NOW!" He roared as he laid his wife out on the couch she had been sitting at. He lifted the box and laid it on the floor. A silver ring slipped out of the box and rolled under the couch.  
  
******  
  
So? What do you think? Review and tell me what should happen next. And I'll try to update ASAP. Luv to all, Karma. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Yay me!! I'm sorry that this took so long. Oh, and from now on when I say William I'm talking about Spike. Just to let you know. Oh, and I don't know Aurora's real last name so I'm saying it's Brown. If you know what it is, please tell me. If you have no idea who I'm talking about, Aurora was the Cordette that called Cordelia on "Rm W/ a Vu." Oh, and in my world, Faith came after Buffy, only because I don't like writing Kendra. I can't do her accent... Italics are thoughts now...

* * *

"Find out what spell she did. NOW!" Spike repeated as he stared at Willow's immobile form. Something was off. He could sense it. While he thought and stared off into space, Jenny and Giles hurriedly began flipping through books at the table.  
  
"Blondie, what's going on?" Faith asked walking into the room, noticing right away that the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "William." Faith repeated touching his shoulder. He jumped and spun around to face the slayer. "Faith. Bloody hell. You scared me."  
  
"What's going on, Will?" Faith asked suddenly nervous. William didn't respond. He just blindly stared into space. At first the sound of Jenny and Giles' frantic page turning was the only sound in the room. After a few minutes, William silently pointed to Willow's still form. Faith's face paled as she looked at Willow more closely. "Will, don't freak out, but I'm gonna go call 911."  
  
William blinked. "What- what do you mean, Faith?" William asked nervously, turning around to face Faith, once again. Faith gently took William's hands and led him to the table, and sat him down in a chair. "William, Willow's water broke. Okay. Relax, while I call for an ambulance."  
  
Faith began to walk away but stopped when she heard a loud clatter. "No, Faith, I'm not just going to bloody well sit down while my wife dies from some sodding spell she did. Call 911. Just don't treat me like a sodding child!" William yelled. Faith stared at William for a moment before continuing her walk to the kitchen phone.  
  
"Daddy?" A little voice asked William, tugging on his arm. William looked down to see Jen staring up at him.  
  
"Yes, Lil Bit?" William asked instantly calming down and kneeling down next to his daughter.  
  
"Why is you mad at Auntie Faith?" Jen asked her lip trembling.  
  
William looked behind Jen at Travis and Willie who were standing right behind her. "Come here." He motioned for the children to come closer. "I'm not mad at Faith. She's just going to call the doctor. Jen, Willie, your Mum fell asleep again, and the doctor is going to make sure everything is alright with baby, okay?" William explained softly to the children. Jen, Willie, and Travis nodded silently.  
  
"But she's going to wake up soon, right Will?" Travis asked quietly. Although he acted shy around Willow, he loved his sister-in-law very much.  
  
"I hope so." William muttered. "I hope so."

* * *

Willow, meanwhile, was lost in a sea of memories.  
  
**6 Years Ago **  
  
Willow walked up the front steps of the school with William's hand in her own. Giles had decided it was best for William to attend the high school, so he could keep an eye on his 'son'. Willow had tapped into the computers making it so William legally was Giles' son. He still didn't know about his vampire past, and no one was willing to tell him. Although Spike was turned human less than a week ago, to William he felt as though he always had been human. Buffy, however, hated William with the same hatred she had held for Spike. Therefore, Giles thought it best to keep William in site to make sure Buffy didn't try anything stupid. Giles also thought it best to keep Angel and Drusilla far away from William. He wasn't sure how the vampires would react to seeing William human again.  
  
This all made Willow very worried and it showed as William and she walked up the front steps. "Relax, love." William gently ordered as they walked into the school. Suddenly all eyes were upon Willow and William. Everyone was staring for two reasons. One, it was rare for the small town to have a new (human) resident. Two, Willow's once mousy style was replaced by clothes that even Cordelia Chase would be proud of. Willow blushed at all the attention they were receiving but William simply ignored it as he pulled Willow down the hall towards the library. As they walked, whispers echoed down the hall.  
  
"Who's the new guy?"  
  
"Was that Rosenberg? She looks hot."  
  
"Who was that guy with that nerd Willow? I mean, who does she think she's kidding? She'll always be a dork. Just because she's wearing Gucci so does not mean she's cool. Right?" Harmony Kendall asked her best friends Cordelia Chase and Aurora Brown.  
  
Aurora nodded. "Totally. Right, Cordy?" Cordelia just stared down the hall Willow had gone down with William. '_That was Spike.' _Cordelia realized. _'She said that after I left the closet, he started to drain her, but Angel and Xander stopped him. Why is she suddenly so couply with a vampire?' _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Harmony waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked confused.  
  
Harmony sighed dramatically. "Cordy, I said that Willow's not fooling anyone, she's still a loser, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Harm." Cordelia agreed distractedly. "I'm gonna go see who the, um, new guy is." With that, Cordelia left her friends and walked to the library.  
  
"What is up with her?" Harmony asked Aurora, who just shrugged.  
  
Cordelia, meanwhile, had stormed into the library. "Willow, what the hell is going on here?" She yelled glaring at Willow. Willow sat at the table in the center of the library with Xander. They seemed to be in deep discussion about something. Willow looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cordelia?" Xander asked as he glared at the cheerleader.  
  
"I'm talking about Willow dating a vampire." She said exasperated. Willow blushed and looked down at her short red skirt.  
  
"Willow's dating Angel?" Xander said confused. Willow slapped Xander on the head. "She's talking about William."  
  
"Oh." Xander said finally understanding. "Cordelia, how do I put this? Spike was cursed with mortality and now is human. His name is now William, and he thinks Giles' is his dad. He also doesn't remember being a vampire." Xander spoke as though he was talking to a small child.  
  
"Xander, I'm not that stupid." Cordelia fumed. She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped as William and Giles stepped out of the library office.  
  
"Thanks, Da. So the head master is expecting me, then?" William asked. Willow wanted to laugh at the look of realization on Cordelia's face.  
  
Meanwhile, Giles nodded. "Yes, and Will, in Sunnydale he is simply called Principal Snyder." William nodded, but still had confusion written clearly on his face. No matter how long he talked with Giles and Willow, he was still somewhat confused by American lifestyle in the twentieth century.  
  
"Don't worry, baby." Willow said walking over to William and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You'll get used to all of this soon." William looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Promise, pet?" She nodded, and then remembered the now staring Cordelia. Willow pulled away from William and dragged him over to meet Cordelia. "William, this is Cordelia. She's a, um, friend. She knows about Buffy and your dad." Willow explained. "Cordy, this is William." As Willow introduced them, she stressed the name William.  
  
"Hello." William said taking Cordelia's hand and kissing it just above the knuckles. Cordelia just stared in shock as he released her hand. "William." Willow said gently slapping his arm. "Remember, twentieth century." Willow shook her head and pulled William out of the library. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your meeting with the troll."  
  
"Not a real troll?" William asked as Willow and he left the library.  
  
"What's this about a troll?" Buffy asked as she entered the library just as Willow and William left.  
  
"William has a meeting with Principal Snyder." Giles explained as he looked through a book on the checkout counter.  
  
"Whatcha reading, Giles?" Buffy asked as she sat on top of the counter next to the book, and took it out of Giles' hands. "The Watcher's Journal of William Giles." She handed the book back to Giles. "Oh." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Giles' sighed and set the book down. "Buffy, please, I don't ask for you to become William's best friend; all I ask is that you treat him with respect. He isn't Spike. He isn't responsible for anything Spike has done."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Giles began to say something, but Cordelia stopped him, as she finally came out of her trance. "Buffy's just mad that it wasn't Angel who became human."  
  
Buffy glared at the cheerleader. "That's not true." Buffy said unconvincingly.

* * *

**That Evening**  
  
The library was filled with commotion. The center table was covered in ancient demon texts. Willow, William, Xander, and Cordelia sat around the table researching the latest prophecy and Giles was on the phone with the council. It was then that Buffy burst through the library doors with an enraged Angel in tow.  
  
"Spike, I told you to stay away from here." Angel yanked William out of his seat and pinned him to the wall as he held a stake to his chest.  
  
"Angel! Stop it!" Willow cried as she jumped up and tried to pull Angel off of her boyfriend. Buffy stood watching the scene with a smug look on her face. Cordelia caught Buffy's look. "What did you do, Buffy? Tell Angel that William was trying to kill all of us?" Cordelia asked. The smug look fell off if Buffy's face.  
  
"Buffy would never do that, right?" Xander asked wanting it all to be a lie. Buffy didn't respond. Just then, Giles ran out of his library. "What is going on here?" He asked as he saw the scene before him.  
  
"You're human." Angel suddenly realized. Quickly he dropped William who fell to the floor in a heap. Willow rushed to William's side at once. "You lied to me!" Angel yelled turning to Buffy. She took a step back.  
  
"Angel, what exactly did Buffy tell you?" Giles asked Angel.  
  
"She said that Spike had used a spell to gain your trust and was going to use the information he gained from you to open the Hell Mouth." Angel said slipping into game face at the thought of his love using him to kill an innocent human.  
  
Buffy nervously took another step backwards, and was about to say something in her defense when Giles' spoke. "You planned to kill my son?" He yelled as he turned into Ripper. "You told Angel that William was Spike? Leave." Giles roared.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused. "I can't leave the Hell Mouth."  
  
"Leave the library, now." Giles repeated. "I can no longer be your Watcher. I will call the council and they will send a replacement Watcher to take you to the other Hell Mouth. Or at least to take my place on this Hell Mouth." Buffy stared in shock at her Watcher. "Leave now!" Giles roared. Buffy scrambled out of the library.  
  
"Who's Spike?" William asked as he stood and pushed Willow to the side. Giles stared at William for a moment. "Who's Spike? Why does he-" William pointed to Angel. "think I am 'Spike'? And who is he?" The room went quiet. Everyone was afraid of William's reaction to the truth.  
  
"That's Angel. He was our sire." Drusilla said as she stepped out of the stacks. "Hello, William." Drusilla said as she walked over to William. Angel moved to attack Drusilla, but Willow stopped him. She had a feeling Drusilla had something to do with Spike becoming William.  
  
"You knew me?" William asked confused.  
  
Drusilla smiled. "William, you were mine. You were my Spike. My love. My pet. I was your Drusilla. But you loved the Willow tree, and it made you human. I made you. You weren't supposed to remember. You deserve a life with the Tree and a family. You killed your other family, just like Daddy killed mine. So I gave you a daddy, and a mummy, and a little brother." Everyone stared at the insane vampire who smiled creepily around the room. Suddenly the room went black, and when the lights came back on, Drusilla was gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Cordelia asked, breaking the tension. Willow silently threw herself into William's arms. At first William was resistant. He was angry with Willow after all, but as he felt Willow's tears, his anger faded and he gathered Willow into his arms.  
  
It was then that Jenny ran into the library. "Rupert, we need to talk." She said. Giles' eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're pregnant." Angel supplied.  
  
"How did you-" Jenny stopped mid-sentence as Giles fainted. 

**End Flashback**

* * *

The images swum quickly around Willow's head. Giles, when he called the council and found out that there were two slayers. The Council when they came to collect Buffy and left Faith in her place. Jenny's pregnancy. Giles as he proposed to Jenny and for some odd reason, a silver ring. Everything was starting to fall into place for Willow when, suddenly, the images began to change. Images she wasn't ready for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Karma: Hi! I'm back! I know I haven't updated this story in forever. But it's back now! And it's a double. So keep reading and reviewing! ;) Oh, and the song "Get Me Church on Time" to the is from the Broadway musical "My Fair Lady."  
  
----------------------  
  
Sirens wailed as they pulled up to the Crawford mansion. The officers and paramedics that were sent had never even been this close to the mansion before. They knew who the Giles' were. They were one of the most well respected families in town, not to mention one of the wealthiest. As far as the town knew, Rupert Giles had inherited a large sum of money from a long lost relative around the same time his son was sent home from boarding school. This was the first time the Giles' had called for an ambulance, so the paramedics knew it had to be something dire. The Giles' liked their privacy.  
  
William watched silently as the paramedics worked. This was all surreal to him. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was his wife. This was the only woman he had ever loved. He couldn't just let her die. Yet as the paramedics wheeled her out to the ambulance, all he could think about was how he failed her. He could vaguely hear the paramedics asking him if they wanted to ride with Willow to the hospital. He shook his head. "No, I have to call someone." He turned to Giles. "Da, will you go with her?"  
  
Giles nodded and walked out to the ambulance.  
  
"Will, who do you have to call?" Faith asked the blonde as he walked over to the phone and pulled out Willow's phone book.  
  
"Some one who should know." He looked in the book and dialed the number. It had been at least four years since William had even talk to him, but he knew he had a right to know. He knew Willow had called him when she found out she was pregnant again, but he also knew that was the last time she had called him.  
  
"New York Police Department."  
  
"Officer Harris, please." William looked down at his watch and prayed Xander hadn't left for the day. From what Willow told him, he knew Xander liked having the night shift so he could patrol for vampires as well, but he also knew that Xander didn't always have the night shift.  
  
"One minute, please."  
  
William waited, impatiently listening to the painfully cheerful waiting music.  
  
"Officer Harris speaking." Xander's voice seemed distant and cold.  
  
"Xander?" William asked wanting confirmation that it was indeed really Xander speaking.  
  
On the other end of the phone, Xander froze. It had been years since he heard that voice, but it was hard to forget. "William?" He asked in shock. "What's wrong? Did Willow go into labor?"  
  
William shook his head, forgetting that Xander couldn't see him. "I don't know what's wrong. She fell into a coma, and wouldn't wake up for three days. And when she did wake up, she didn't remember anything. Then after she remembered, she slipped back into the coma. And Faith told me her water broke. The paramedics took her away and I don't know what to do."  
  
Xander listened in shock. 'My best friend is dying? No.' He couldn't believe all the emotions he could hear in William's voice. He sounded so lost, like one of his children. His voice was filled with fear, desperation, hope, anxiety, loss, and love. Xander hadn't realized it was possible to feel all these things at once. "William." He said slowly. "Go to the hospital. I'm going to get the first flight into California. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"  
  
"Okay," William answered, as he fell back into his daze. "Hurry." He hung up the phone.  
  
"I will." Xander said into the dead phone. "I will."  
  
As William moved to leave, he looked at the phone book in his hand. His eyes landed on familiar name. He picked up the phone again and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, Starlight Acting Agency. We help the worst actors rush to fame." A bored voice answered the phone.  
  
"Cordy?" William asked.  
  
"Will? What's wrong? You and Willow never call me while I'm working." She paused for a moment. "Did Willow go into labor?"  
  
"Yes, and no." William said slowly.  
  
"Could you be more vague, Will?" Cordelia had a feeling that there was something William wasn't telling her.  
  
"Her water broke, but she slipped into a coma. They're taking her to the hospital right now." William told her.  
  
Cordelia could hear the tears in his voice. "Okay, Will, I'm going to meet you at the hospital, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Cordy."  
  
"Did you call Xander?" Cordelia asked William, as much as she hated Xander for what he did, she felt he deserved to know what happened to Willow. She knew they haven't really spoken since he betrayed Willow and William, but she also knew that Xander still loved Willow very much.  
  
"Yeah, I just got off the phone with him." William said before slipping back into the daze.  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving work right now."  
  
William nodded and hung up the phone. He dropped the phone book and numbly walked away from the phone. "Blondie, hey." Faith said, as she grabbed his elbow. "Why don't I drive you to the hospital?" William nodded, and Faith left to go find her car keys.  
  
"Grama?" Jen asked Jenny. "Is Daddy going to be otay?" She looked up at her grandmother with tear-filled eyes.  
  
Jenny looked sadly at Jen and picked her up. "Of course he's going to be okay, honey. Your daddy's just sad because Mummy's sick. When she gets better, he'll be better, too."  
  
"What if she don't?" Willie asked his grandmother.  
  
"Don't think like that my little man." Faith said as she reentered the room. She picked up Willie and threw him over her shoulder. "Hey, Blondie, I stole the keys to the minivan." She told him as she walked outside, followed closely by Jenny and Jen.  
  
William surveyed the room for a moment. 'Just an hour ago and this place was an area of activity, now it looks like a ghost town.' He looked down in surprise as a small hand latched onto his much larger one.  
  
"Come on, Will, Auntie Faith's gonna drive us to see Sissy Willow." Trevor said as he began to pull his older brother out of the house. "I know that Sissy Willow is sick, so Mom said I could take care of you until Sissy is better." William smiled and let himself be pulled out to the minivan.  
  
"Thanks, Trev." He said as his younger brother nearly pushed him into the van.  
  
"No problem, Will. Us brothers have to stick together." The five-year old informed him.  
  
----------------------  
  
- 4 Years Ago -  
  
William paced the length of the living room in his parent's flat, his nearly two year-old brother in his arms. His mind was full of excitement, just like the rest of the apartment had been earlier. As he paced, a song from a musical he had once caught his father watching was playing in his head. Without even thinking about it, he began to sing the song aloud, swinging Trevor to the beat. "I'm gettin' married in the morning. Ding dong the bells are gonna chime. Pull out the stopper, let's have a whopper."  
  
William was completely unaware of the person standing in the doorframe watching him sing and twirl his brother about. After a couple of moments, she couldn't take it any more and burst into the room singing at the top of her lungs. "But get me to the church on time!"  
  
The man in question froze and spun around to face a snickering Faith. "You know, Faith, well brought up ladies knock before entering a room or at least introduce themselves. Not all of us are blessed with supernatural speed, you know." He scolded.  
  
"But where's the fun in that, Blondie?" Faith quipped as she took Trevor out of William's arms and began to dance with the laughing baby. "He's gotta be there in the morning. Spruced up and looking in his prime. Girls, come and kiss him, show how you'll miss him. But get him to the church on time."  
  
William glared at her with a less than amused expression on his face. "And I suppose now you are going to tell everyone about this?"  
  
Faith smiled an evil smile. "Of course, Blondie, you're always fun to annoy."  
  
"Right." William rolled his eyes, but stopped suddenly as an equally evil smile fell into place.  
  
"What was that for?" Faith asked nervously.  
  
"How did you know the words to the song, Faith?" William asked her.  
  
The brunette slayer blushed. "I heard you singing it." William raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You tell any one and I will forget you're not a vamp anymore." She threatened.  
  
William smiled. "I won't tell any one if you don't tell any one."  
  
"Deal." Faith said smiling, as she walked out of the living room carrying Trevor and humming "Get Me to the Church on Time" under her breath.  
  
The ex-vampire sighed and ran a hand through his half-bleached hair. Willow liked it when his roots showed, but hated when his hair was gelled back. So most of the time his hair was curly and grown out. "What I wouldn't give for that girl. I'd give her my sodding life if I 'ad too." William said under his breath, unaware that there was another occupant in the room, and that he had heard the promise.  
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" Xander asked as he walked into the room.  
  
William nodded. "Yeah, I really do."  
  
Xander nodded and was about to say something else when Giles yelled, "William, Xander! Come here now!"  
  
William sighed dramatically. "Come on, Xan, Father awaits."  
  
Xander laughed, surprised at how comfortable he'd become with William. After two years, Xander could really say that William was his best friend. He knew it probably had something to do with the fact that they were the only male Scoobies, but he liked having William for a best friend, nonetheless.  
  
"G-man is still mad at you and Faith for blowing up the high school, huh?" Xander as he and William walked towards the kitchen.  
  
William nodded. "Yeah, we only did it to save you guys from the killer mayor turned killer snake, but mum and da' are mad about losing their jobs."  
  
"Ah, but aren't you guys like millionaires from all that money Angel had put into an account for Spike when he was turned?" Xander asked curiously.  
  
Again, William nodded. "Well, yeah, they just feel bad for tapping into it. I guess because of where's it's from, but I think mum likes the idea of having money, so I'm not sure if their angry or not today."  
  
"Not." Jenny responded from her place at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mum, I thought you were going over to Willow's parent's house tonight." William said confused.  
  
"Oh, I am, I'm just trying to convince Faith to come with me." She explained.  
  
"No way in hell, man." Faith said as she moved Trevor onto her hip. "I'd rather stay with the guys. Girlie things just drive me crazy."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Oh, alright, then I guess I'll go then." She stood up and kissed Trevor on the cheek. "Be good, Sweetie." She turned towards William, and kissed him on the cheek as well. "You too, no trouble."  
  
"Trouble? Me?" William said in mock outrage. "Never."  
  
"Right." Jenny said shaking her head. She walked towards the door as the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." William said, only to be pushed out of the way by Giles.  
  
"No, William, I'll get it. We both know very well who's calling, and you're not allowed to talk to her tonight." He explained to his son as he reached the phone.  
  
"I thought I just couldn't see her tonight." William pouted.  
  
Again, Jenny laughed. "Normally, it is. But we know you two. And we also know that if you talk to each other before the wedding, you'll end up seeing each other before the wedding." She looked towards her husband.  
  
"Hello, Willow, dear, no, she's leaving right now." He motioned for Jenny to leave and with a wave she left. "No, he's not. No you cannot talk to him. Well, no." Giles told the redhead.  
  
Faith sighed and grabbed the phone from Giles. "Hey, babe, they don't want you talking to each other until after the wedding. I know. No, don't curse him."  
  
Using Faith's disturbance as a distraction, William quickly grabbed the phone out of Faith's hand. "Hey, baby. I love you, too. No, I-"He was cut off by Xander who grabbed the phone out of his hand.  
  
"Bye, Wills. See you tomorrow." Xander said quickly before handing the phone back to Giles who hung it up.  
  
"Wankers." William muttered crossing his arms.  
  
"Wankers." Trevor repeated giggling.  
  
"William!" Giles scolded his older son.  
  
"What?" William asked before he became aware of Trevor's echoing 'what.' "Oh that." He said as he realized what Giles meant, but he couldn't help but laugh at Trevor's echoing of everything he said.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and polished them. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Well, soon, I won't be living here any more, so that shouldn't be a problem Da'." William said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Yes, the mansion Angel gave you and Willow as a wedding present. Do you really think it's such a good idea to be so far away from your mum and I?" Giles asked him.  
  
This time Faith laughed. "Giles, they're both 18, well actually William's older, so stop worrying. They'll be fine." The slayer insisted.  
  
Giles looked at his son, who nodded. "I know very well that you and Willow are capable of taking care of yourselves. I'm just being-"  
  
"A nervous father?" William supplied.  
  
Giles shook his head, laughing. "Exactly."  
  
All of a sudden, Xander looked down at his watch. "I gotta go." He said as he inched towards the door.  
  
"Xander, what are you talking about? The night hasn't even started, yet." Faith complained.  
  
Xander smiled sheepishly and quickly kissed his girlfriend. "I know, but I still have best man stuff to do."  
  
William crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "The night before my wedding?" He asked unconvinced.  
  
"What can I say? I'm-"  
  
"Lazy." Giles filled in for Xander.  
  
Xander glared at the watcher. "I was going to say behind. But lazy works, too." He looked at William.  
  
"Uh huh. The kissing thing isn't gonna work on me." William told Xander as he raised his arms in defense. Both Giles and Faith rolled their eyes and smacked him in the chest at the same time. "Ow." William said as he rubbed where Faith had smacked him, knowing very well that it would bruise.  
  
"Sorry, Blondie." Faith said, looking any thing but.  
  
Xander smirked at William before kissing Faith again, and quickly leaving the flat.  
  
"So, Blondie." Faith smiled at William before handing Trevor to Giles. "Ready to go get trashed?"  
  
"Faith!" Giles scolded. "I am not allowing you to take my son out drinking the evening before his wedding. Besides, you are both only 18."  
  
William and Faith shared a secretive smile. "She was kidding, Dad." William said as he grabbed Faith by the arm. "We'll be back later!" He said as he pulled Faith out the door. As soon as they were outside, they looked at each other. "So, where to, Faith?"  
  
The slayer smiled. "Demons still think you're Spike, right?"  
  
William raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you have in mind, Faith?"  
  
They slayer simply smiled wider and pulled William down the street.  
  
Xander stepped out of the shadows and pulled out a cell phone. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him before he pressed a number into the phone and waited for the person on the other end to answer it. "I'll do it." He said immediately. "Yeah, I know." He paused, annoyed with the other person. "I said I'd have it taken care of didn't I?" He asked exasperated. "Yeah, Phase One is a go." Xander hung up the phone and slipped into the night.  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile at the Rosenberg residence, Willow sat at the kitchen table with Jenny, nervously drinking a cup of herbal tea. Suddenly, Willow slammed down the cup, splashing hot tea onto the table. "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Jenny stared at her future daughter-in-law wide-eyed. "Willow, dear, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Marrying William. I don't know if I can do it." Willow confided.  
  
The gypsy looked at Willow as though she were crazy. "What are you talking about, Willow? You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Willow said as though her life depended on it.  
  
"Then why are you afraid of marrying him?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Because I'm scared." Willow said in a little voice.  
  
Jenny smiled softly. "Scared of what? Of William?"  
  
"No." Willow sighed. "I'm just afraid I won't be enough for him."  
  
"Willow, you're the love of his life." Jenny insisted.  
  
The redhead closed her eyes. "Jenny, I think I'm pregnant." She said simply.  
  
"Willow, that's great." Jenny said, happy at the idea of being a grandmother.  
  
"What if William doesn't think so?" Willow said as she looked down at her hands.  
  
Jenny smiled, and gently tilted Willow's face up. "Honey, it's going to be the second best thing that's happened to him."  
  
Willow was confused. "What's the first thing?"  
  
"You." The gypsy said smiling.  
  
Outside of Willow's parents' house stood Xander, once again talking on his cell phone to the mystery person. Xander looked around to make sure no one is nearby before he began to talk. "Yeah, they don't know anything. No, I'm not backing out. But if this doesn't work, I swear on all that is holy I'll kill you." He swore only to listen to a ring tone as soon as his threat was issued. "Sweet Merciful Zeus, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
----------  
  
William stared at Faith as she stopped in front of Willy's demon bar. "Faith, what are we doing here?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You wanted to have some fun tonight, didn't you, Blondie?" Faith said as she pulled him into the bar.  
  
"Yeah, but not your kind of fun." He complained.  
  
The slayer simply laughed at him as she dragged him towards the bar. When Willy saw Spike, his eyes widened fearfully and he began to dry some glasses, in hopes that Spike would forget he was here.  
  
Faith smiled at William as an idea came to her. "Wanna have real fun?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" William asked uncertainly.  
  
"The demon world still thinks you're Spike don't they?" She asked him again as a wicked smile spread across her face.  
  
The ex-vampire smirked at Faith. "I think that's the best idea you've had all night, pet."  
  
"Getting into character already, Champ?" Faith quipped as they walked to the bar. William simply smirked at Faith before slipping away from her and walking to another part of the bar. Faith stared after him before shrugging and walking up to the bar.  
  
"Hey, Willy." Faith said as she plopped down at the bar.  
  
Willy nervously looked up at the brunette. "H-hey F-faith." He stuttered.  
  
"Relax, Willy." Faith said as she smirked at the mess that was Willy. "I don't need any info tonight. Just want a drink."  
  
The bartender visibly sighed. "Anything you want."  
  
"On the house?" She asked him as she flexed her hands.  
  
"On the house." Willy agreed as he hurried to get her the strongest drink in the house, knowing very well what she wanted.  
  
Suddenly, Willy heard a commotion at the door. Before he could do or say anything, Faith had already jumped up from her seat and walked over to the commotion in hopes of having a good fight. The sight at the door, however, was not what she was expecting. William was fighting a Glazcar demon and winning. A group of vampires were standing nearby cheering "Spike" on. Faith watched him, surprised. He still had his vampire strength. Sure she had seen him take on vamps, but he was fighting a three-ton, green, horny, Glazcar demon, and winning.  
  
As soon as William killed it, he walked over to the bar like nothing big had happened, and the vampires followed him, not paying attention to the fact that he was a human. "Sp-spike." Willy stuttered as he handed him Faith's drink. "On the house." William smirked at Faith and downed her drink. The slayer couldn't take it any more and stalked up to the bar.  
  
"F-faith." Willy stuttered. "I thought I saw you come in with Sp-spike." He said offhandedly.  
  
William groaned as the vampires realized he was human and they began to sniff him.  
  
"Shit." Faith agreed as she pulled William up and they ran out of the bar, the fifteen vampires following them. About hundred yards later, Faith and William slipped into an alley. "You ready, Will? 'Cuz there's about to be a whuppin'" She said as she pulled out a stake. William nodded and pulled out his own stake. As they fought off the vampires, they were unaware of the person watching them.  
  
----------  
  
Angel woke up to a woman's hand tracing patterns on his chest. Immediately he shot up, not remembering a thing. She smiled at him. "What, don't tell me you didn't know what you were doing." She mocked.  
  
His eyes widened as he stared in shock at her. "Buffy?"  
  
She simply smiled an evil smile at him. "Nice to meet you, Angelus."  
  
----------  
  
Giles nervously paced in the kitchen as he began to brew himself a cup a tea. By the way he was acting, one would think it was his wedding day, not his son's.  
  
"Yo, G-man." Faith said as she came into the kitchen and turned Jenny's coffee maker on.  
  
He spun around shocked to see Faith standing in the kitchen. "Faith." He said surprised. "I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"I told you I was gonna crash here, didn't I? I slept on the couch." Faith told him as she waited for her coffee to brew.  
  
The watcher was bewildered. "When Xander didn't come back with you last night, I assumed you and he were at your apartment."  
  
"Giles, you make it sound like all Xander and I do is screw, well... actually, but-" The slayer quickly changed the topic as she saw the look on Giles' face. "I haven't seen him since he left here last night."  
  
"What about last night?" William yawned as he slowly padded into the kitchen, and took the still filling coffee pot out of the machine and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Giles frowned, took the coffee pot out of William's hand and replaced it. "Nothing."  
  
"Right." William said unconvinced as he took a sip.  
  
"Will, since when do you drink your coffee how I normally like my men?"  
  
William spit the coffee back into the cup and stared at Faith. "Slayer, I didn't need to know that. I happen to like the fact you're dating my best friend." He looked around. "Hey, where is Xan anyway?" Both Giles and Faith looked at each other. "Where is he?" William repeated.  
  
"He forgot something." Faith lied.  
  
"What did he forget?" William asked, knowing very well that Faith was lying.  
  
Before Faith could respond, Giles interjected after really looking at his son for the first time this morning. "William, what happened to you?"  
  
This time both William and Faith looked at each other. William had an ugly cut across his lip and a bruise on his cheek. Faith had a slash across her forehead, but thanks to slayer healing it had already begun to heal and was barely visible.  
  
"Fifteen vampires." William told his father sheepishly.  
  
"Faith!" Giles scolded as he glared at his slayer.  
  
"What?" Faith looked back at Giles. "And he didn't even tell you about the Glazcar demon, I mean that thing was at least six feet tall and..." She trailed off as she saw both William and Giles glaring at her. "How about I go get that healing potion Jenny made just in case something happened today?"  
  
"Good idea." Giles told her as she left the kitchen.  
  
----------  
  
"Willow?" Jenny asked as she walked into the redhead's childhood bedroom. She smiled softly as she found Willow sitting near her window, the sunlight casting a halo around her.  
  
"Hi, Jenny." Willow said softly as she turned to face her.  
  
Jenny was shocked to see the tears streaming down Willow's face. "Willow, honey, what's wrong?" She worriedly asked as she rushed to the redhead's side.  
  
"I just don't think I can go through with this." Willow sniffled. "I'm not the pretty one, that's Cordy. And he makes me feel so beautiful, and I'm not that girl. I'm not the girl he sees." She sobbed, throwing herself into Jenny's arms.  
  
Jenny was taken aback at first, but nevertheless pulled Willow closer to her. "Honey, you are beautiful, don't you ever think otherwise."  
  
"Really?" Willow sniffled as she looked up at her.  
  
"Of course." Jenny said as she untangled herself from Willow and sat the redhead back down on her bed. "And I want you to have something." She told her as she pulled a chain out from under her shirt. She lifted it over her head and unhooked it, letting a silver ring fall off of it. "My aunt gave this to me when I left the tribe." She explained as she slipped it onto one of Willow's fingers. "And I want you to have it. "  
  
"Wh-why?" Willow asked as she looked up at Jenny.  
  
"Because it signifies a new life." Jenny said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Okay, I'm here." Cordelia announced as she flounced into the room with a large box of make-up. "I just interrupted a mother-daughter bonding moment, didn't I?"  
  
----------  
  
William nervously paced in his dressing room. The sun would set in less than ten minutes, at which time William needed to be outside. He and Willow had decided on a night wedding so Angel could come. Over the years, Angel had somehow become an older brother figure to William, and he had invited both Angel and Drusilla to the wedding. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but Angel had reassured him that Drusilla would behave. But just in case, Jenny and Willow had cast a sanctuary spell over the garden, banning any violence in general. William stopped pacing and looked up as Faith entered the room. He sighed loudly.  
  
"Just me." Faith said knowing very well that Xander's absence was driving William crazy.  
  
"Any luck?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Faith shook her head. "No, we could always postpone the we-"  
  
"No." William said vehemently. "If we don't get married today, I don't know if I can wait another day."  
  
Faith nodded silently understanding. "I'm gonna go and tell Giles that you're ready then." She said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Faith." William said, stopping Faith in her tracks. "If you can't find Xander, I want you to be my best man."  
  
Faith laughed. "Man?"  
  
"Woman." William amended, rolling his eyes.  
  
Faith smiled as she opened the door. "Of course, Blondie." She smirked leaving the groom to himself once again.  
  
As the door opened again five minutes later, William spun around expecting to find Faith. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw who really was standing in the room with him. "Xander!" He exclaimed, pulling his best friend into a man hug. "Where were you?"  
  
"Errands, remember?" Xander said as he detangled himself from William. Before William could react, Xander pulled out a chloroform rag and forcefully covered William's mouth and nose with it. When William passed out, Xander awkwardly caught him and dragged him over to the window, which opened. A pair of arms reached into the room and pulled William through the window.  
  
It was then that Faith decided to return to the room. "Hey, Will, are you- Xander." She said as she walked further into the room and kissed him quickly. "Where were you? Will was gettin' worried."  
  
Xander shrugged. "I had to go somewhere."  
  
Faith nodded and looked around the room. "Where's Will?"  
  
"He said he couldn't go through with it, and climbed out the window. I couldn't stop him." Xander lied.  
  
"What?" Faith breathed.  
  
"I tried." Xander added.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Giles." Faith said running outside of the room, leaving a now smirking Xander alone. However instead of going to Giles, Faith ran straight to Willow's dressing room.  
  
"Jenny!" She called, stepping into the room.  
  
"Faith. Aren't you supposed to be helping William?" Jenny asked nervously.  
  
"We need to talk about that. Outside." Faith said calmly, unaware of the edgy aura she was giving off.  
  
"No." Willow said as she walked towards Faith, her white wedding dress sashaying as she walked. "Whatever you have to say to Jenny, you'll say to me, too."  
  
The slayer sighed. "You're gonna want to get Giles. We have a problem."  
  
----------  
  
William awoke to the scent of burning flesh. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt like a truck had hit him. His legs felt like they had been weighed down with bricks and it felt like he was on fire. And worst of all, he couldn't move his neck. Fearfully, he tried to move his arms only to find out that he was chained to the wall.  
  
"Ooh, baby, he's awake!" A voice said.  
  
William thought for a moment. 'That voice. I know that voice. It's been awhile, but I know that voice.' His eyes widened in horror as he realized whom it was. 'Buffy.' Panicking, he tugged wildly on the manacles.  
  
"Not going to work, my boy." Another voice said.  
  
This time, William's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. "Angel?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Call me Angelus." He said smiling wickedly at William.  
  
----------  
  
Willow was beyond angry. She knew very well that William would never run away. She couldn't explain it, but she could feel his fear, and knew that he had been kidnapped. The only problem was she didn't know where he had been taken.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Faith asked Giles and Jenny.  
  
"We're going to find him, now." Willow said, her eyes unknowingly flashing black.  
  
Faith took a step back from Willow. "You can see that too, can't you?" She asked Giles.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I can."  
  
"Just making sure, I wasn't going crazy." Faith said. "Crazy." She repeated smiling as an idea came to her. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where is she going?" Jenny asked confused.  
  
Minutes later, Faith returned with fanatical Drusilla. "Little tree." She cried, running to Willow. "The stars are screaming to me. Many things. Bad and good. Daddy's back, but sweet William is gone. He's swimming with the Angelbeast. The knight was a bad puppy."  
  
Everyone stared at her. The only one who really understood what she was saying was Willow, but before she could say anything Xander walked into the room.  
  
"Dear knight." Drusilla cooed. "You have been a naughty puppy, and shall be punished.  
  
Suddenly, all attention was taken off of Drusilla and placed onto Xander. "Xander, where's William?" Willow hissed.  
  
"I don't know." Xander lied.  
  
Before any one knew what was happening, Xander was pinned up against the wall by magic. "Where is he?" Willow repeated.  
  
Xander's eyes widened, and he began to babble. "I didn't want to, but she convinced me. All she wanted was his blood. I thought that if he wasn't around, I'd have a better shot with you. Wills, I love-" Willow growled and tightened the magical hold she had on him. "Okay, can't talk." Xander gasped.  
  
"Where. Is. He." Willow said slowly.  
  
"The mansion." Xander rasped out.  
  
"Good." Willow said as she breezed past him.  
  
Faith stared at Xander. "Fuck, you're like all the rest." She spat before taking off after Willow.  
  
Xander slumped down to the ground in defeat.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
-------------------  
  
The vision became cloudy to Willow. She could vaguely see dust swimming around her and knew with out a doubt that it was Angel's. Blood was splattered on the wall, but Willow wasn't sure whose blood it was. But she could see herself and Faith carrying William out of the mansion. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
-------------------  
  
"Are you here for Willow Giles?" A doctor asked William.  
  
"Yes." He asked nervously. "How is she?"  
  
"At the moment she is fine, but we don't think she's going make it through the night."  
  
-------------------  
  
Dun dun dun. To be continued....  
  
------------------- 


End file.
